Equality
by TheThreeFangirlteers
Summary: Peace has once again spread across the world of Zootopia. But not all have gotten the message. Nymara is a ligeress from the jungle-savanna of Safari Oasis, but being a hybrid isn't something widely accepted among the people. As she struggles to keep her secret, she stumbles across several stunning facts. She isn't the only hybrid. And being hybrid isn't all it's cracked up to be
1. Prologue: Freak of Nature

**A/N**

 **Welcome to our Zootopia fanfic! Now, before we get started, let us say something. There are three people running this fanfiction account. There's me. You can refer to me as Pix. I have another FFn account, it's called Pixeleve, so please go check me out! There's the second runner, you can call her Italy. She's new to FFn so please welcome her! Then there's the third runner, Scout.**

 **(Pix): I'm kinda sorta mentoring Italy and Scout under writing, more so on Italy than Scout. Scout's got a Quotev, but I won't release it unless she wants me to. That's it for now, so enjoy! WARNING: RATED M for language, suggestive content and future reasons. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

"Are you sure you want to go in alone? Maybe I should walk you in." A male lion fretted, staring worriedly into his daughter's round, emerald green eyes.

"It's only ballet class, Daddy." The cub squeaked, twirling the lace on her skirt absently mindedly.

"But, Nymara-" Her father was cut off as his daughter- Nymara- hugged him tightly.

"It's fine." Nymara insisted. "I wanna make my own friends."

Her father sighed heavily, placing his paws squarely on Nymara's shoulders. "If anything happens, come straight home." He kissed her forehead, waving goodbye as she excitedly ran into the building.

A noodle thin zebra dance instructor in yoga and a grey tank top turned as the door closed behind Nymara. "My darling! Welcome, welcome!" The zebra exclaimed in a heavy french accent. "We've plazed in B clazz for now." The dance instructor said, waving an arm towards a group of diverse students, most of whom Nymara recognized from her school, Savanna Elementary School.

"H-hi!" Nymara stammered, waving a paw at the group of students timidly. The group shifted uncomfortably, their eyes seemingly staring right through her. A tall, slim gazelle stepped forward, pushing past the other dancers coldly.

"I'm Gail." She said in a voice full of posh and pampering as she held out her hoof.

"Nymara's my name!" The cub replied, gladly shaking Gail's hoof.

Gail pursed her lips together and wiped her hoof on her frilly skirt with a disgusted look on her face. "Let's go, uh, practice in the changing rooms." Leading Nymara across the mirrored room and down a staircase, a room labeled 'boiler room. Was the only room there with the group leading her in.

"This isn't a changing room…" Nymara gulped nervously as the students cornered her against a still blazing fire place and slammed the door shut behind her. "What's going on guys?"

"Shut up, you hybrid!" Gail snapped, shoving Nymara against the wall with both arms.

"W-what?" Nymara stuttered, gritting her teeth as Gail's hooves dug into her shoulders.

"You don't deny it?" Gail knocked her against the wall a second time, Nymara's head buzzing with stars. "You _are_ a hybrid, yes? Spawn from a tigress and a lion?"

"I-I am." Nymara admitted. "I'm a ligeress." She groaned, unsure of what Gail and the others were getting at.

Gail threw her head back in a short, mocking laugh. "Freak!" Gail spat. The others sneered at Nymara coldly.

"N-n-no! My parents are good people! I am too! Being a hybrid has nothing to do with it!" Nymara pleaded, feeling tears prick her eyes.

"You're wrong!" A leopard spoke up from inside the crowd of others, his claws unsheathing threateningly.

"You're a freak of nature." Gail scowled, thrusting the ligeress to the wall again. Nymara pushed Gail back, shoving the gazelle onto the floor.

The leopard from before tackled Nymara on the ground, slamming the ligeress' face into the dirty, damp tile floor and latching a muzzle onto her.

Nymara kicked the leopard off her, pawing at her snout desperately in a feeble attempt to get the muzzle off her, resulting in her standing on all fours.

"Look, she's gone savage!" A kangaroo girl exclaimed, bursting out laughing at Nymara as she lay on the ground.

"N-no!" I'm only trying to get this off!" Nymara gasped, tears filling her eyes as she sprung to her two feet.

"Freak! Savage! Unnatural! Screw-up!" Came the sneering laughs of her classmates. Nymara collapsed back onto the ground on all four in fear as Gail came close to her face, a hot branding iron in her hoof.

"You'll never be one of us. Freak of nature!" Gail growled, pressing the iron to Nymara's forehead above her left eye.

Nymara cried out in pain, fighting tears as she darted out of the boiler room and out into the dance studio. She skulked into a nearby alleyway, letting herself break down like the sky raining above her.

She gingerly touched the burn from the iron, grunting in pain as it stung. Nymara scratched at the muzzle, though unable to find the clip to release it. The fiery pain on her forehead worsening with the cold, night rain soaking her pelt.

A small puddle formed before Nymara, the ligeress sobbing as she saw herself in the reflective surface of the water. The burn was already fading in with her fur though the bright pinkish skin was clearly visible. Rain and tears drenched her face and the muzzle was clasped on too tight, it squeezing her face. Golden tiger stripes littering her body, a pale underbelly and a lion like figure blended her as the liger she was.

"I really am a freak of nature…"

 **A/N**

 **Pix: How was that? It's my first Zootopia fanfic, and since hybrids weren't covered in the movie and I'm obsessed with the tiger dancers, who are basically strippers, and a liger is my favorite animal, she became my OC! When the other two pals of mine, Italy and Scout, running the fanfic with me get involved, they'll start talking in A/Ns. Bye for now, and DON'T FORGET TO R &R IF YOU LIKED IT OR ANY ADVICE YOU HAVE. **


	2. Chapter 1: New School, New Friends

**A/N**

 **Pix: Here's the new chapter because I love the internet and have no life. Italy helped me a bunch in this, as she started the beginning and middle parts. Also, I'll reply to our first review, Guest(crazybotanical56)**

 **To Guest(crazybotanical56): I will not be adding the Nick and Judy "hybrid", sorry. I'd prefer to stick to biology, as the actual movie says they still have most original traces of that in them. However, Nick and Judy will make an appearance in ths fanfiic later on, with adopted children.**

Nymara was walking down the hallways of her new school, feeling awkward as she stood taller than most of the other students at a whopping 6'1". She sighed, thinking about what to tell the other students if the asked her what species she was. Nymara couldn't have a repeat of her old school, when her peers had found out she was a hybrid. She had to move and become home schooled just so the teasing would stop, so here she was, completely surrounded by new students.

Nymara nervously walked the halls, trying to avoid making eye contact with other students. She didn't want to be put in the situation where she had to talk to the other students. Still walking down the hall and staring off into space, Nymara made her way to her locker. She put some of her books away and grabbed a new one.

"Ugh, science," she thought, rolling her emerald green eyes. She slowly started walking to her least favorite class, groaning silently in her head at the thought of it. Suddenly, she tripped over something, sending her and her books flying.

"Wha-," she said, scooping her books and binders up in her paws.

"Ah, sorry, mate. Wasn't lookin' where I was goin'," a voice with a thick Australian accent apologized.

Nymara looked over to scowl at at the other animal. She saw a koala scraping up her books and papers. "I, uh, I'm sorry for tripping over you, I guess," Nymara apologized, looking at the koala.

"Eh, no worries, mate. Happens all the time when you're short. By the way, mah name's Koki," the koala said cheerfully.

"Er, I'm Nymara," the ligeress said, still slightly glaring at the koala.

"Nymara, ay? Well, I don't reckon I've ever met ya. Are ya new around here?" Koki asked, a smile still on her face.

"Ye-yeah, I just moved here…" Nymara stated, looking away. Okay, so that was somewhat a lie. But it was her first time in eleven years to be in public school again.

"Oh, nice! I moved here from Outback a few months ago. If ya want, I can show ya around. I reckon ya don't know too many of the other students yet," Koki said, her blue gaze burning into Nymara's pelt.

"I don't need a guide, if that's what you're saying. And I'd rather not meet the other students, I'm trying to keep a low profile," Nymara clarified, her lips forming into a small snarl.

"Oh, alright then. Ya probably don't wanna be near me anyways," Koki said, the smile vanishing from her face, being replaced with a frown.

"Oh? And why is that?" Nymara questioned, her gaze returning to the puny creature.

"Well, all of the others here think I'm a lesbian…" Koki stated quietly, starting to walk away.

"Why would they think that? Wait, are you?" Nymara asked, looking oddly but mildly intersted at the koala.

"No, of course not! Just because I don't wanna date doesn't mean I'm a lesbian!" Koki exclaimed, stopping dead in her tracks as she turned around with a shocked look on her face. "Lesbian isn't a bad thin', it just ain't my style."

"Well, why don't you want to date?" Nymana pried.

"Because I'm asexual! That ain't a problem with ya, is it?! Nobody at this fuckin' school understands what it's like to be constantly teased, because I'm always the target of it! I'm short, and asexual, and I'm fine with that! I just wish someone else knew what it was like to have no friends…" Koki cried, sitting down on a bench and burying her face into her hands.

Nymara's heart longed to tell the little koala that she wanted a friend like that, who understood the pain of not being accepted. "N-no, that's not a problem. I-I got teased for being tall at my old school," Nymana said, somewhat lying, sitting down by the koala.

"R-really?" Koki asked, looking up at the huge ligeress, tears staining her fuzzy gray cheeks.

"Yeah. Nobody really understands the struggle of not being socially accepted. Everybody wants it, but not everybody can have it. Some of us are stuck this way our whole lives. And we just have to deal with it." Nymara sighed, giving a half smile to Koki.

"Ya know, you're the only one here who knows what it's like to be a freak," Koki stated, making herself and Nymara shudder at the word.

"Yeah, well, you're the only one I've ever met who could ever understand how I feel. Only, when I pictured someone like me, I imagined them being a lot taller. No offence, of course," Nymara said quickly, inhaling sharply, thinking she might have insulted Koki.

Koki laughed. "None taken, mate," Koki said, still snickering. Nymara laughed too.

 _Maybe having_ one _friend isn't too bad. She seems really fun and carefree._ Nymara thought, smiling at Koki.

Koki glanced down at her watch. "Oh, we've missed about 15 minutes of class. Eh, it was 6th period science anyways. I hate science with Dr. Harris, he's so borin'. Wanna just take the rest of the day off, or are ya goin' to class?" Koki asked, smirking.

"Of course I'm coming with you. I don't wanna go to class!" Nymara exclaimed, grinning at the koala.

"Ace! Let's get goin'!" Koki said, running out the doors of the large building. "

Hey, wait up!" Nymara said, running after Koki.

"Just 'cause I'm small doesn't mean I ain't fast!" Koki called, turning the corner of the building. Nymara raced after Koki, grinning.

…

"So, where're ya from?" Koki asked, taking a quick bite of the eucalyptus leaf-chips they'd bought from Walrus-Mart after ditching the rest of the school day.

Nymara shrugged, chewing thoughtlessly on the blue straw of her grasshopper milkshake. "Nowhere interesting…"

"Aww, come on, mate, anywhere is better than the heat where I come from," the koala said, smiling. Nymara shifted her eyes, focusing on her palely striped paws.

"Uh…." Nymara gulped. "Oh, I'm from Safari Oasis. Nowhere important like I said."

"Ah, I've heard of that place. I heard it's lovely. What's it like? I bet it was amazin'," Koki said, her crystal blue eyes looking up at Nymara with interest.

Nymara tensed up, gripping her milkshake tightly as she fought the memory of her encounter with her classmates down in the boiler room. "It's…. Nice." She faltered, her voice soft.

Koki grinned, taking another bite of her eucalyptus leaf. "Ah, yeah, seems like a nice place, everyone talks about it; lions and tigers living in harmony." she said.

Nymara scoffed. "It's actually kinda run down. Or the place I grew up is. I became homeschooled when I was seven and this is my first time rejoining regular school." She rambled, slurping the bits of her milkshake.

Koki looked at Nymara curiously. "So, what species are ya? Ya have stripes like a tiger, but you're a golden color. I reckon that's not how most of ya looked where ya come from. But I like it, it's really nice," she said, cocking her head to the side.

Nymara froze in place, dropping her milkshake cup in shock, the lip popping off and the contents of the drink spilling over the concrete sidewalk. "Oh, shit!" Nymara cursed, flicking her tail in annoyance.

"Eh? What's the matter, mate? Somethin' wrong?" Koki asked, shooting her friend a worried glance.

"What? Me? N-no." Nymara lied, ripping open the critter chips she'd bought with her shake. She stuffed several in her mouth, preventing her from talking.

Koki looked uncertain, raising an eyebrow at Nymara suspiciously. "Alright, whatever ya say…" Koki replied, munching on another leaf and staring at her friend.

Nymara gulped the chips down roughly. "Um…." She groaned to herself. _It's not like I can tell her!_ Nymara thought to herself. _What if she flips out like that day my classmates did in the boiler room?_

Nymara sighed heavily, aimlessly brushing a digit over the scar on her forehead, the burn covered by her bangs, praying silently that Koki didn't see her.

Koki stared at her friend, worry in the depths of her blue eyes. "Ay, mate, what is that?" She asked, pointing to Nymara's forehead.

 _Fuckity dee._ Nymara thought to herself. She slapped a paw onto her forehead, laughing nervously. "Wh-what? My bangs? Oh, they're just a trademark. Yeah, that's it."

Koki continued to give Nymara a worried look, one eyebrow still raised. "I didn't wanna have to do this mate, but ya leave me no choice…" Koki said, smirking at Nymara.

Nymara gulped nervously, tucking her critter chips in the pocket of her oversized blue and grey hoodie. "Wha-" She stopped mid-sentence, gasping.

Koki started climbing up Nymara's back like a boss. Koki climbed on top of Nymara's head and pulled her bangs aside. Koki gasped in shock as she fell off of Nymara. "Crickey, where didja get that scar, Nymara?" Koki asked nervously, standing up and brushing the dust off of her.

She was protective of the few friends she had, and never liked seeing them injured or sad. Seeing Nymara with a scar on her forehead made Koki swell up with anger at whoever did that to her, but sympathetic for Nymara for being picked on like that.

 _I thought I was a better friend than this. I thought I could protect my friend from this sorta thing that I could protect myself from, but I guess I'm too little to do anythin' about that!_ Koki thought sadly, sighing.

Nymara's breath grew shaky. "It's a branding mark. It's a rune mark meaning chill, death, silence and loneliness." She brushed her bangs back over to cover it. "It's a called a cynath."

"A brandin' mark? Aren't those illegal?" Koki asked, her eyes round with worry.

"Yeah. They weren't illegal back when I was seven though. I was going to join a ballet class. Some of the students cornered me in a boiler room and this really foul gazelle named Gail had the iron and I was muzzled up and pinned to the floor on all four legs and she branded me because of the freak of nature I am." Nymara choked back tears, her voice growing louder with every word as she munched on her critter chips as comfort food.

"Freak of nature?" Koki echoed, puzzlement clear in her voice. Nymara sighed heavily, about to tell the truth, when a thought came to mind.

"I'm… I'm a golden tiger. Not very widely accepted amongst others. Kinda like an albino." Nymara lied, tossing the empty chip bag in the nearest trash can as they passed through the school gates.

"A golden tiger? That sounds pretty cool. It looks cool, too!" Koki claimed, patting Nymara's leg comfortingly. "I'd reach for your shoulder but," she motioned to their vastly different heights. "I can't reach."

 _Let's just hope Koki never finds out, that I'm a freak. A hybrid. The first born ligress to survive a meer birth…_ Nymara prayed hopefully, pushing away the guilt of lying to her first and only friend.

"Ah, I'd better be gettin' home. See ya tomorrow!" Koki called, getting up and walking away.

Nymara didn't want to be alone out in the streets, considering she was a hybrid. "Uh, want me to walk you home?" she offered, catching up to Koki.

Koki's eyes flashed with pain, sorrow, and regret. "Er, I-I can walk home by myself, but thanks for the offer, mate," Koki said, looking like she was on the verge of tears.

Nymara looked puzzled. "Oh, I just wanted to, you know, maybe meet your parents or something…" Nymara said uncomfortably, looking around.

Koki glared at Nymara, her teeth clenched. "Never say anythin' about my parents," Koki warned, practically growling. Realizing her mistake when she saw Nymara's uncertain face, raising an eyebrow at Koki. "S-sorry, mate, It's just, ah, it's really personal, and I-I don't really wanna talk about it…" Koki said, scratching the back of her head, awkwardly turning her icy blue gaze away from Nymara's emerald green eyes.

Nymara nodded, still raising an eyebrow at Koki. "Well, uh, I-I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Nymara said, turning away.

 _Shit, I probably pissed her off. Damnit, Koki, you can't do anythin' right!_ Koki thought, running up to Nymara.

"If ya want, I can walk ya home," Koki said, a shy smile on her face.

Nymara grinned, relieved that she didn't have to walk home alone. "Okay! Follow me!" she said, about to stand up.

"Or I can just do this…" Koki said as she started climbing up Nymara's back again, clinging onto one of her broad shoulders. Koki smirked, happy for be getting a height boost.

Nymara sighed. "Is this gonna happen a lot?" she questioned Koki, looking at the koala perched on the shoulder, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Of course it is! You're so tall, and look at me! How about ya try bein' short like this, see how it is," Koki clarified, clinging on tight to Nymara's shoulder so she wouldn't pull her off.

Nymara laughed. "Well, okay then," she said, giggling at the fuzzy little animal.

The pair had gotten about halfway to Nymara's house when Nymara decided to ask about Koki's past. "So, uh, why don't you wanna talk about your par- I mean, the thing that must not be named," Nymara asked, looking over at Koki, who was still holding on to Nymara's shoulder.

"Like I said, mate, it's really personal. It's not somethin' I really wanna talk about. I-it's kinda the reason I have no friends…" Koki said, her crystal eyes tearing up.

"Oh, uh, s-sorry I brought it up, then…" Nymara said, looking at her friend with worried eyes.

"N-no, it's alright, you're curious and all, with me having a secret. I-I would be, too," Koki stated, blinking back tears. Koki glanced at the sky,her eyes widening, then looking down at her watch. "Oh, fuck! I was supposed to be back home an hour ago! Ugh, I'm fuckin' dead!" Koki yelled, continuing to swear.

Nymara laughed. "You can call your par- people who must not be named, and tell them you're spending the night at my house," Nymara suggested, looking hopefully at Koki. She had never had a sleepover before, because none of the other girls wanted to come near a hybrid.

"Yeah, but then where would I stay? I won't sleep in the streets ever again!" Koki exclaimed. As soon as the words left her mouth, Koki's eyes widened and she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Again?" Nymara echoed. "What do you mean? You've slept in the streets before?!" Nymara gasped in horror.

 _How could anyone as sweet and gentle as Koki ever end up sleeping on the streets?_ Nymara thought, giving Koki a worried look. _I did end up sleeping in that alleyway that night, but for Koki? No way!_

"I, uh- N-no, it's just I, ah, I don't know how to explain it…" Koki stuttered, hanging her head, obviously flustered.

 _I'll ask her later about all of this._ Nymara thought. "Well, uh, I was actually wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover at my house. My mom wouldn't mind at all. You should call now," Nymara said.

Koki gasped. "Ace! I've never had a sleepover before. I'll call right now!" Koki exclaimed excitedly, climbing down Nymara's back.

Nymara made out muffled voices as Koki called her house. _Maybe I can find something out…_ Nymara thought, carefully listening to the conversation.

"Yeah… new girl… doesn't think I'm a lesbian… spend the night… thanks Aunt…" Was all Nymara could make of Koki's excited, muffled speaking. Koki came running back, stopping in front of Nymara. "She said I can spend the night!" Koki ecstatically said.

"Awesome! So what do you wanna do? Watch movies, play games, vandalize the school..? Sorry, I have no idea what to do at sleepovers," Nymara said, still excited.

The two girls pranced through the doors of Nymara's house, excited about their first sleepover.

"Hey, mom, I have a friend spending the night!" Nymara hollered, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, okay. Wow, you made friends fast!" Her mom, a short, chubby tiger with round glasses came into the room, staring down at Koki.

"G'day, miss," Koki said politely. She smiled up at Nymara's mom.

"Oh, well, uh, you two can go upstairs and watch a movie or something, then," Nymara's mom said, walking out of the room.

Nymara grabbed Koki and rushed up the stairs. "Come on, I have some really good movies!" Nymara told Koki, who kept tripping over the stairs due to their height difference.

"Slow down, mate! You're draggin' me up the stairs!" Koki yelped, squirming around.

Nymara turned around and let go of Koki's wrist. "Uh, oops?" Nymara said, laughing awkwardly. Nymara showed Koki around her room, then put a movie on.

Koki looked at the movie with interest as some of the characters goaded on a fight between a wildebeest with odd eyebrows and an short oncilla. "Wow," Koki stated in a monotone, staring at the screen with unblinking eyes.

"Oh, yeah!" Nymara pointed as an attractive serval came onto the screen. "Thomas Brodie-Servalster is my favorite actor! Isn't he so hot?" **(Pix: a play on the actor Thomas Brodie-Sangster)** Nymara sighed dreamily, kicking her legs in excitement as he stayed on screen. Koki snorted softly in amusement.

"What's this?" Koki asked, staring at a movie case she'd pulled from Nymara's movie shelves. "Harry Trotter?" **(A play on Harry Potter)**

"That is my favorite series!" Nymara squealed, leaning over Koki. "A young stallion discovers he's a wizard at the age of eleven and joins the wizarding world to practice magic and learn of his heritage as he fights evil against his two best friends, Ron Weaselly a sarcastic weasel and Hermione Ginger, a clever fox." Nymara explained.

"One of the main antagonists is Draco Malfox, a sly and cunning corsac fox played by Tom Pelton." Nymara let out yet another dreamy sigh. "He's another one of the hotties. Then there's Luna Laaavegood, a ditzy but clever and kind lamb played by Evanna Lamch. She's pretty attractive too."

Koki raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Evanna is a girl's name though, isn't it?"

Nymara shrugged. "Yeah. Evanna is an actress, not actor."

"But… Wait, do you like girls?" Koki asked hesitantly, hoping not to offend Nymara.

"A bit. I've never dated a girl before, or even dated at all. I do like boys more though." Nymara explained easily. "I am bi after all."

Koki nodded slowly, processing the new information. She turned her attention back to the movie, quickly scanning the case of the movie. "This is supposed to be a horror film?" Koki scoffed, smirking at the case. "If they really wanted to make a good horror movie, they shoulda made it on shitty life. It woulda been 'Koki's Fuckin' Awful Life' or somethin' like that," Koki said, doing jazz hands, then laughing at herself.

Nymara looked at her confused, an eyebrow raised. "How was your life that bad? Your family can't be that bad," Nymara said thoughtlessly, staring at the movie.

"Well, ah, I can explain my life really fast for ya, if ya want," Koki said awkwardly, a slight smirk on her face.

Nymara looked at her. "Alright, it can't be that fast," she said, smirking back at Koki. _I can probably understand it, she won't be able to talk too fast._ Nymara thought,

"Alright then, here goes. And don't say I didn't warn ya, 'cause I ain't repeatin' myself," Koki warned, taking a deep breath. "WhenIlivedintheOutbacksomedingoswentsavageandIsawthemripmydadtoshredsandhetoldmetorunandmymomriskedherselftosavemeandmylittlesisterandwhenmysisterandIwereattheairportshecollapsedandwentintocardiacarrestandeverythin'andIhadtoflyherebymyselfandImovedinwithmyauntanduncleandIwastraumatizedwhenIgotheresoIwenttoschoolandeverynewasnicetomebackthenbutIwouldn'ttalk'causeIwasintoomuchshockandIdidn'ttalkfor5monthsandwhenIfinallystartedtalkingandbein'socialagainIhadnofriends'causeeveryonethoughtIwasmeanandtheystartedteasingmeandthat'saboutit," Koki said, breathing heavily. **(italy: translation is in author note below)**

Nymara was in shock, still processing the speech. "I-I had no idea. W-wow, that would make a good horror movie," she said slowly, still trying to grasp every detail.

"Yeah, I lost everything I loved. But it's okay now, 'cause I have a friend," Koki said smiling. She yawned. "Well, I'm gonna get some sleep. Night," Koki said, drifting off to sleep.

"Alright, so will I," Nymara said, closing her eyes as well.

 **A/N**

 **Italy: Hi, I'm Italy. I know, it's a stupid name, but I'm a huge Hetalia fan and Feli is my bae, so yeah. Okay, so Koki is my OC, I love my small ass little koala. So, the translation for that big long speech that was all jumbled together:** "When I lived in the Outback some dingos went savage and I saw them rip my dad to shreds and he told me to run and my mom risked herself to save me and my little sister and when my sister and I were at the airport she collapsed and went into cardiac arrest and everythin' and I had to fly here by myself and I moved in with my aunt and uncle and I was traumatized when I got here so I went to school and everyone was nice to me back then but I wouldn't talk 'cause I was in too much shock and I didn't talk for 5 months and when I finally started talking and bein' social again I had no friends 'cause everyone thought I was mean and they started teasing me and that's about it…"

 **Pix: Hopefully we'll have more suspense than Koki's past. Or is she hiding more than that? Was the dingo crazed, or was there a reason for his needless killing? Don't forget to R &R if you have advice or just speculations! Thanks, and eat healthy but also drink milkshakes and don't let anyone boss you around but at the same time be kind and sweet and now this is sounding like an overly cheesey spray can of cheese so imma go.**


	3. Chapter 2: Well, We're Fucked Part 1

**A/N**

 **Pix: Wow look an update! I'm usually pretty slow on updates, so it looks like I'm quite fond of this story. Please check out my original account, Pixeleve, and my hit story, Stolen (it's warrior cats) and don't forget to R &R**

"Nymara! Hurry the fuck up in there! _Some_ of us have a boyfriend to impress!" A snarky growl came from outside the bathroom door. Nymara scoffed, checking to make sure the door was locked.

"If he needs impressing, sis, then he ain't worth it!" Nymara hollered back at her older sister. She heard a stifled scream catch in her sister's throat.

"Just hurry!" The sister snapped, pounding on the door in anger. Nymara huffed.

"Shara, I will not hurry just so you can look like a porcelain doll for a worthless cause." Nymara retorted, flipping through her makeup case. "You don't have go to school. You're twenty six years old. I'm sure you can wait twenty minutes for me to fix up my face and get to school."

Nymara heard Sharan groan loudly and stomp down the stairs in frustration. Another knock sounded on the door. "Nymara, let your sister in." Came a male voice. Nymara felt hatred boil in her at the mere sound of his voice. It sounded so nice, but there was something that grated on her nerves about his tone.

"Nope." Nymara said in a fake sweet tone, lifting her bangs to inspect the scar above her left eye. It was faded now, but the burn had gotten deep enough that fur refused to grow back in the form of the cynath. She sighed heavily, staring at herself in the mirror.

"As your father I ask-"

"No!" Nymara screamed, unlocking the door and staring coldly in the eyes of a male tiger. "You are not my father. You never will be. All you do is boss me around. You are merely the tiger who married my mother and had a child with her. There is nothing more to it." Nymara barely contained the urge to slash his face with her claws, but knowing the collar she wore like a savage-freak would jolt her, she held firm.

He looked unnerved Nymara was taller than him. "Just give your sister the bathroom." He demanded, trying to size her up. He failed, as Nymara raised her chin and slammed the door.

Nymara listened as she heard his footsteps drag down the stairs. She let out a shaky sigh, hitting her head on the wall repeatedly, biting her lips as she fought tears.

"I'm fine." Nymara whispered to herself, wiping her cheeks and patting the last bits of Gold No 2. makeup on her tear stained cheeks.

…

"Man, I can't believe we only got a month left of school!" Nymara gaped at a poster for an end of the school prom. "Are you going, Koki?"

Koki shrugged. "I'm sure no boy would wanna be my date. What about you, Nymara? Got ya sights locked on any males?" Koki nudged Nymara's leg, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Nymara flushed. "Wh-what?" She said breathlessly. "N-no. No _boys_ on my mind."

Koki was quiet. Her mind flashed to their first sleepover. "Got ya sights locked on any _fe_ males?"

This time Nymara had a more obvious reaction. Her arms flew defensively on her hips sassily. "Maybe, maybe not. You don't know."

Koki gasped in excitement, clapping her paws together. "Ooh, high school lesbian drama! Who is it?"

"Quiet!" Nymara yelped, glancing around. "No one except you knows I'm bi. So, please."

"Fine. But really. I don't want any boys, or girls, breakin' my best and only friend's heart. Is your crush bi too?" Koki asked as they walked into a bathroom to talk in private.

"I think she is. We talk a bunch in English and Zootopian History." Nymara smiled cheerfully. "She said once she doesn't like boys and she jokes all the time that she thinks I'm her type."

Koki scrambled up onto Nymara's shoulders and pulled back her bangs, the two of them inspecting her burn mark scar. "Does she know about this?"

"I haven't showed her, but I have dropped obvious hints." Nymara shook her head, her bangs falling back into over the scar.

"You should ask her to prom!" Koki encouraged, standing on the bathroom counter at the height of Nymara's elbows.

"I dunno. What if I'm wrong and she's straight?" Nymara gulped, fixing cuffs on her jean shorts.

"Go for it! We'll graduate in a month and we'll never see these fuckers again. If she likes ya, then fantastic. If not, there's plenty of other people for ya. Especially since you're bi. It doesn't limit ya to only boys. We've known each other for three months. You can trust me to help you if anything goes wrong." Koki insisted, wrapping her arms around Nymara best she could.

"Oh, by the way, I'm gonna be out of school for Wednesday and Thursday so could you text me our homework for science?" Nymara asked nonchalantly, tucking her phone into her back pocket of her shorts.

"Yeah, stupid fuckin' science with stupid fuckin' Dr. Harris. Say, why _do_ ya miss so much school? Ya miss school twice every other week since we met. Are you like sick or somethin'?" Alarm spread across Koki's face. "You're not dyin', are ya?!" She shook Nymara, though it didn't do much.

"I'm not dying." _Or at least I don't think I am._ Nymara paused, letting Koki up on her shoulders. "It's just a thing. You don't have to worry."

"I'm your friend!" Koki protested. "It's my job to worry. You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?" Koki flipped over, her head hanging upside down in front of Nymara's face.

"Of course!" Nymara lied. _You know, I'm only the only ligeress in existence and it's got a price to pay on my health. The average case of being a stupid, fucking, hybrid._

"Good." Koki stated, sliding down Nymara's back and back down onto her own two feet. "Ya coming to P.E?"

"You know I can't participate." Nymara said, following the little koala. Koki shrugged, swerving into the locker rooms to change.

"I know. Somethin' 'bout a heart thingy." Koki waved a paw dismissively.

Nymara cleared her throat awkwardly. "Uh, yeah." _Stupid ligeress. Being a hybrid sucks._

…

Nymara sighed. _Ugh, I really hate this fucking place._ Nymara thought as she sat in the waiting room at the doctor's office. _At least there's a little plant in here, though. That's different. Aww, and it's small like Koki! In fact, it's actually kinda shaped like her, too…._

Doctor Yuu walked in. She held up a chart, her round glasses sliding down her nose. She made a quick gesture to push back them back up to the bridge of her nose. "Pridely, Nymara."

Nymara followed her usual doctor into the room. "Off." Doctor Yuu ordered to the blue buttoned up collar shirt Nymara was wearing. Nymara did as told, glad she was wearing a tank top underneath.

"Is it functioning properly?" Doctor Yuu asked, not taking her eyes off Nymara's health chart as she tapped the black collar strapped tightly around Nymara's neck.

"Yeah…" Nymara said blandly, itching at it. Doctor Yuu slapped her paw away.

"Stop touching it." The ewe said sternly, "it's there for a reason. To protect others from your condition."

"My condition is my DNA!" Nymara growled, unsheathing her claws, but she retracted them as the collar buzzed loudly and bolted her, sending an electrical shock down her whole body.

"So it is working." Doctor Yuu stated, marking something on the chart with a pen. Nymara held back a growl in her throat, praying the collar wouldn't sense it.

"Of course it does!" Nymara huffed, a whine building in her voice. "I've had it on since I was ten years old!"

"Because you attacked that wildebeest." Doctor Yuu reminded her. Nymara rolled her eyes in frustration.

"He was choking me! You can't expect me not to defend myself." Nymara bared her teeth, forgetting about the collar until it shocked her again.

"We've been over this, Nymara." The sheep said. "This collar is for your own protection. You're not the only animal to have to wear this. Peter is getting fitted for one today. Him and a antelope got into a fight and he sent the antelope to the hospital."

"What?!" Nymara screeched. "No, you can't give Pete one of these!" She pulled at the collar locked onto her neck. "He's too gentle! He'll break!" The ligeress protested, slipping her buttoned up shirt back on to cover the Tame Collar.

"It's not my decision. It's the government of Zootopia's." Doctor Yuu said softly, laying a hand on Nymara's shoulder. "I've always wanted to best decision for you and Peter. I know this isn't ideal, but you both could have killed the animals when you were threatened. Now, I need to get your meds. Wait in the waiting room for me." Doctor Yuu ordered, leaving the room and leading Nymara back to the seating room.

As soon as the doctor was gone, Koki leaped out of the small potted plant. "What the fuck, mate!? Ya said ya wouldn't keep anythin' from me!" Koki yelled, holding up an old newspaper article as people turned to stare at the scene.

Nymara scanned it over, then slapped a paw over her mouth. "Koki, i-it's not what it looks like. I-I, uh, did it to protect you," she stuttered, looking for the right words, desperately grabbing for the magazine.

"Funny, I remember ya saying that ya wouldn't keep anythin' from me. I guess I was wrong. Maybe I _don't_ have any friends! My whole fuckin' life has been this way, why not now?!" Koki cried, her breathing getting shallow, fighting tears back. "Ugh, I should've seen this comin'," she muttered, walking out of the room.

"W-wait, Koki, let me explain! A-and why are you taking that with you?" Nymara asked, pointing to the magazine.

Koki turned around, tears streaming down her angry face. "I dunno. Maybe I'll burn it, maybe I'll scream at it. Or, maybe I'll show it to everyone at the whole fuckin' school! What do ya think?!" Koki screamed, running out of the room, sobbing.

"Koki, no! P-please, don't! I was going to tell you, I wanted to from the moment we met, but…" Nymara started, her heart breaking as she saw Koki run out of the room. Nymara flexed her claws in frustration, flinching as her collar buzzed her. That was about the fourth time that had happened.

 _Fuck, Nymara, why didn't you just tell her?! Who knows what she'll do now…_ Nymara thought, a tear running down her cheek. _I_ will _fix this, and I don't care what I have to do to fix it._ Nymara thought determinedly, running out of the doctor's office.

"Koki, Koki where are you?!" Nymara screamed as she ran through the busy sidewalk. A female koala stopped and tapped her leg. Nymara looked down at the koala.

"By any chance, would you be looking for a koala named Koki?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am. I'm her friend. I'm Nymara. Do you know where Koki is?" she asked, staring hopefully down at the koala.

"Yes, she's probably at home. Follow me, it's not too far from here," she stated, beckoning for Nymara to follow. "You know, she speaks very fondly of you. The poor girl's been through so much and she's never had any friends to help her out. I really appreciate you being to kind to her," the koala said, smiling at Nymara.

 _Fuckity dee, I feel so great now._ Nymara thought sarcastically, moping internally.

They finally reached the two-story house and the older female unlocked the door. "Koki, you have a visitor!" the female's voice rang out.

"In my room," an Australian accent called, voice cracking as though she had been crying for hours.

"Go on upstairs, it's the last room to the left," the older koala said sweetly.

Nymara awkwardly climbed the stairs and went into Koki's room, where she found the young koala lying face-down on her bed, her phone to the side of her and earbuds sticking out of her ears.

Koki turned angrily at Nymara. "What the fuck do ya want? Why are ya here?" Koki said in a low voice, growling slightly, her blue eyes dark and hazy from crying.

"I, er, just wanted to explain why I didn't tell you…" Nymara stated awkwardly. Koki looked at her with mock interest.

"Fine," Koki muttered, glaring at Nymara, halfheartedly taking one earbud out.

"Wh-when I first met you, I wanted to tell you. Y-you're the only animal I've ever met who's like me, who's been through as much as I have. Maybe more, I have no idea. B-but I didn't tell you because before I moved, some of my classmates found out I was a hybrid, a-and they did this," Nymara explained, pulling her bangs back to show the scar.

Koki's eyes widened. "Wh-why would they do that?" Koki asked, shock evident in her eyes.

"Because I'm a freak of nature. And I didn't want you to react the same way, s-so… And you said that you were gonna show everyone at school that newspaper article, so why would that be any different?!" Nymara said, getting angry at Koki. The collar gave her a warning buzz, though she was in too much emotional turmoil to register the pain.

"You're not a freak of nature, and I would never have the same reaction. Seriously, You've known me for 3 months, have ya met me? And I would never show anyone that article, I just said that 'cause I was pissed off," Koki stated, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, uh, I… Is it true that you had no friends before you met me?" Nymara said quickly, changing the subject.

"W-well, I have one other friend, but at school he pretends he doesn't know me. You know, 'cause everyone thinks I'm a lesbian and shit. So I told him to act like he has no fuckin' clue who I am. It works," Koki said, shrugging.

"Ooh, a guy? Someone has a cruuuuush! Who's the lucky guy?" Nymara squealed excitedly, looking at Koki.

Koki blushed. "I-it's not a crush, it's-it's…" Koki said, trying to think. She hung her head, still blushing. "Yeah, it's a crush," she said softly, giggling at the thought of him.

Nymara clapped her large paws together as Koki did with Nymara's crush. "What's his name? Ooh, is he a koala, too?"

Koki tapped a finger on her bedside with a dreamy look on her face, her eyes round. "He's called Jett. And, yeah, he's also a Koala,"

"Jett?" Nymara tapped her chin. "Where have I heard that before?" Nymara scanned her memory, and Koki opened her mouth to answer her, but as she did, Nymara's phone rang with ring tone of an alarm.

"SHIT!" Nymara cursed loudly, clearing her throat and answering the call. "Sorry, Doctor Yuu. I… had an emergency to attend to." Nymara flinched as the ewe shouted back her.

"More important than a matter of your life or death?!" Doctor Yuu demanded, and Nymara could hear the faint sound of her cloven feet tapping irritably on the tiles of her office.

"Life or death?" Koki echoed, confusion and fear laced in her soft voice. Nymara gritted her teeth. _I don't like explaining this to her… But I have to. It's not fair to her._

"I'll be back there, Doctor. I have my own life other than being monitored by scientists and doctors." Nymara huffed angrily, hanging up on the ewe.

"What's that?" Koki whispered, pointing a bit of the Tame Collar poking out from her shirt, a result of Nymara forgetting to clip the last button. Nymara flushed, taking off the flannel, leaving only her solid grey tank top on, the Tame Collar tight around her neck and clearly visible.

"I-i-i-it's called a Tame Collar. It keeps…. My 'primal instincts' under control." Nymara growled, making quotes with her digits in the air. "I've had it since I was ten when a wildebeest from my hometown cornered me and I retaliated. He was choking me."

"Wh-what did you do to him..?" Koki asked anxiously, biting her lip and gazing up at Nymara.

"I-" Nymara stopped herself, looking down at Koki, her green eyes sad. "K-Koki, you're not scared of me…. Are you?"

"N-no, of course not. Why would I be?" Koki said, looking suspiciously at Nymara.

"S-sorry, it's just.." Nymara tugged at the collar. "I cover it because others look at me all scared like if they see it…"

"Well, why don't you just take it off?" Koki asked, pulling at the neckband but it didn't budge.

"It's not that easy. It has to be specially removed or broken with a specific tool, but I don't know what the tool is." Nymara sighed in disappointment.

Nymara buttoned the flannel back on, covering up the shock collar. "I have to go back to the clinic. I didn't finish my examination." Nymara said blandly. "Now that you know me," she flicked her paw at the magazine article. "I'd understand if you don't want to be my friend…"

"Not your friend? You're right." Koki said. Nymara looked surprised, but she turned and began walking out the door. "I want to be your _best_ friend." Koki stated softly, leaping up onto Nymara's back and sitting on her shoulders with the magazine in her tiny paws. She handed it to Nymara.

"Best friends," Nymara echoed. "That sounds.. Nice. We don't have to kiss, do we?"

Koki grinned. "Nope, unless you want to," she said, smiling up at Nymara.

"N-no thanks, you're not really my type…" Nymara explained awkwardly, half-smiling at Koki.

"I was kidding, come on, Nymara, take a joke!" Koki exclaimed, laughing.

"I don't need it anymore." Koki replied as she passed the article to Nymara. The ligress opened it to the page that was folded over.

 _Date published: August 15th, 1998._

 _ **The Births of These Two Predators Change All The World!**_

The title read. Nymara gulped, her paws shaking nervously.

 _Nymara Marinette Pridely and Peter Ray Shadowbaum, both born August 13th, 1998 and into the small town of Safari Oasis become the first born hybrids to survive a birth. Nymara was born a ligeress, a cross between a tigress and a lion, and Peter a blynx, a cross between a lynx and bobcat._

 _They were born healthy and are under constant observation of doctors and scientists from all over. Though they show signs of perfect health, they might not survive to childhood as most hybrids die of illness or organ failure at birth or in the first few months of being born._

Nymara shivered, tearing up the newspaper in fury, receiving a warning buzz from her collar, the green light on it turning orange. Koki shot Nymara a worried look. The ligress took a deep breath, holding it for a second, before letting it out and the light switched back to a green glow beneath the collar of her shirt.

"Mari!" A male voice called out in excitement as they pair walked back through the doors of the clinic, though the voice had a feminine tinge to it.

"Pete!" Nymara called, hugging the spotted mammal in glee, only pulling back when she felt a bump around his neck, and to her horror, looked down to find a shock collar identical to hers clipped to his neck firmly.

"Oh, this?" He yanked at his new neckband. "Doctor Yuu said I gotta wear it now, cause I attacked that antelope." He rubbed the back of his neck with a hand. "I didn't mean to though. She-she called me a freak and there was this…" Pete waved his paws in circles, searching for the word. "This, scent and this haze came over me and the next thing I knew, I was standing over her and she was all beaten and bloody."

The blynx shook in fear of himself, grasping his head with both his paws. He lowered his arms as he noticed Koki somewhat hiding herself behind Nymara's leg. "Oh? Mari, did you make a friend?"

Nymara stepped back to reveal Koki. She waved a small grey paw up at Pete, who was only few inches shorter than Nymara but much taller than Koki. "Well, you beat me to it! Got a friend 'fore I did. Hm, you were always the cuter one." Pete said with an affectionate wink.

"Aww, come on, Pete. You gotta have a friend!" Nymara draped an arm over his shoulder. "You got me."

He smiled lightly. "Yeah, but only because we're practically fraternal twins."

"Are you the blynx mentioned in the article?" Koki asked bluntly. Pete flinched, a growl twitching at the corners of his nose but it disappeared quickly.

"Mm-hmm. Mari and I grew up together. Our fathers were best friends, and we were neighbors until Nymara landed that wildebeest in the ER and moved away when she got that collar." He pointed to the neckband around Nymara's neck. "At least we're matching now, eh?" Pete said, his voice thick fake cheeriness.

Koki nodded, grinning mischievously at Nymara. "So, yeah, the two of ya…" Koki said, an evil smirk on her face, lost in thought.

"Wh-what do you mean? Y-yeah we're best friends, so what?" Nymara stuttered, pink dusting her cheeks.

Koki wriggled her eyebrows suggestively. "You know what I mean," Koki said, smirking.

"Wh-what? N-no, you've got it all wrong…" Nymara stated, squeezing her eyes shut.

Pete caught the hint, and upon deciding to play along, he slipped an arm around her waist, Nymara's eyes shot wide in surprise, and she froze in embarrassment.

"Mari," He said huskily, enunciating the words teasingly. Koki held back a loud laugh as Nymara opened her mouth the speak but no words came out.

"I think I…" Pete let his words trail off, their noses almost touching, and just before they did, he pulled back with a cackling laugh. "HA! Ohoho, Koki and I gotcha good!"

His collar flashed an orange, and before Nymara could warn him, it turned red and a loud _BZZZT_ sound came from the collar and Pete yelped out in pain. He looked up at Nymara with frightened eyes, blurry with tears.

"I-I-I thought it was unless we got angry…" Pete sobbed, dashing forward and hugging Nymara desperately. She embraced him tightly, patting his back.

"It responds to excitement, too. I didn't want you to have one. These things are really fucked up" Nymara whispered, cradling the blynx as he cried into her. Sniffling, he pulled back and wiped his face with a paw.

"S-s-sorry. I didn't think it would hurt so bad, or respond to enjoyment… It's ridiculous..." Pete choked back, his dark blue-green eyes still shiny with tears. "B-bye, Mari. I'll see you tomorrow for the follow-up inspection."

Nymara hugged him one last time, waving a goodbye as he sat in the middle seat of a pick-up truck, his bobcat father driving and his lynx mother sitting on the other side of him.

"Follow-up?" Koki wondered as they sat in the waiting chairs of the office. Nymara sighed.

"Every other week, Pete and I have to come here and miss school for an inspection of our behavioural activities and see how our organs and such are functioning, and to refill any meds if we need it." Nymara shook a pill bottle, taking it out from the satchel she wore around her shoulder. "This speeds up my metabolism so I don't gain as much weight and so my organs can support me. As you can see, I need more."

"I guess being a hybrid isn't as fun as it looks…" Koki said, staring up at the unique features of her friend. The lioness figure, with the puffy lion-tipped tail, her whole body a sandy-golden color, littered with dark golden stripes and a whitish underside.

"Mm-hmm." Nymara nodded slowly. "The follow-up is to see if our current diet is collaborating with our organs and if we have any health complications from the previous tests of the day before." She twiddled with her fingers, her head shooting up as she saw Doctor Yuu approach her.

"Office. Your little friend can come too." Doctor Yuu said, a tiny smile on her mouth as she said 'friend.' "I've only ever see you interact with Peter. I'm happy for you, Nymara."

"Thanks, doc." Nymara agreed. "Koki's pretty awesome, er, pretty _ace."_ She said, trying to imitate Koki's accent and miserably failing. Koki sniggered.

"Wait a moment…" Koki said slowly. " I just realized. Ya don't have a heart condition! Hey! You should be doin' P.E like the rest of us!" Koki protested, batting at Nymara's leg as the liger leapt up on the medical bed-like thing.

"We don't want her letting the world know about her and Peter's existence. The article you presented was the only evidence." Doctor Yuu answered. "Nymara also does not want to show off in class. A healthy ligeress like her can maintain a speed up to sixty miles per hour."

Koki's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Impossible." She shook her head at Nymara. "That's almost as fast at Taylor Dust!" She said, referring to their sportiest jock at school, also to whom the girls refer to as the hottest male cheetah.

Nymara shrugged her shoulders. "I'm probably a faster swimmer than Aaron Brooks. 'Fastest tiger swimmer', my ass. I would blow him away." Nymara claimed, motioning her speed compared to his with her paws.

"At least you're active." Doctor Yuu joked, pointing her hoof to an odd machine. "Stand."

"Yeesh." Koki remarked as the ewe strapped Nymara in as she stood in the machine. "What does that do?"

"It's like an x-ray. It examines her internal organs and such to see if she's in tip-top health." Doctor Yuu explained, as she switched on the contraption.

Nymara's arms were outstretched and legs spread slightly apart as the machine swirled around her, making odd bleeping noises as it took in the information it needed. A louder, steadier beep sounded, and the doctor switched it off and unstrapped Nymara and let her out.

"Any med refills?" Doctor Yuu asked, holding out her hand for a bottle. Nymara handed her the empty orange container, placing it in the sheep's hoof.

"The metabolism one." Nymara said, flopping back onto the exam table as Doctor Yuu left the room.

"Ya do this twice every other week?" Koki whispered, hoping onto the table next to Nymara. The ligeress nodded, sitting up.

"Doctor Yuu's office is like a second home to me. Plus, it's where I see Pete now. He stayed in Safari Oasis when I moved, but we still book our doctor visits on the same days." Nymara explained, a fondness in her eyes when she spoke of her childhood friend.

"Are there any other hybrids? Of yours and Peter's kind?" Koki asked, hoping not to offend her friend. Nymara shook her head.

"When I was five my neighbor, a lioness gave birth to a tigon, like the reverse of a liger, but he died a week after he was born." Nymara sighed sadly. "We're the only surviving feline hybrids. That we know of, at least."

"That sounds pretty sad." Koki muttered. "I know what it's like to be lonely." She stood up onto her tiptoes, managing to pat Nymara's shoulder with the tips of her fingers.

"Heh, thanks, Koki." Nymara chuckled, turned her head as Doctor yuu camp back into the room, the pill bottle filled back up to the brim.

"You can go. Don't forget about tomorrow's appointment, Nymara." The ewe ordered, gently brushing them out of the examination room. "You're not my only patient."

"Am I your favorite?" Nymara asked tenderly, tilting her head and batting her eyelashes.

Doctor Yuu sighed, rolling her eyes. "Go on, Nymara. Go have fun like a normal teenager."

"But not too much fun?" Nymara winked, attempting to make a joke. Doctor Yuu didn't laugh. Instead, she looked away awkwardly and with the clicks of her heels, she headed back to her office.

Nymara let out a short huff of confusion, shaking the thought away. "Doc's not easily amused. Let's just head on home. Wanna sleep over tonight?" Nymara offered.

Koki pulled out her phone, dialing a number. "I'll ask!"

…

Soon after, Koki and Nymara both sat in her upstairs room of her house, with the infernal noise of her two sisters' music blasting in the rooms on either side of her.

"Sorry, they never stop playing that horrible music," Nymara apologized, glaring at the walls like she could see through them.

Koki grabbed her phone and set it up to the highest volume. "What song do ya want?" she asked, scrolling through her playlist, an evil smirk on her face.

Nymara caught on quickly, leaning over Koki to peer at the list. She tapped a song. "This one." She clicked it, the intro beginning instantly.

(High School Never Ends by Bowling For Soup)

 _Four years you think for sure_

 _That's all you've got to endure_

 _All the total dicks_

 _All the stuck up chicks_

 _So superficial, so immature_

 _Then when you graduate_

 _You take a look around and you say HEY WAIT_

 _This is the same as where I just came from_

 _I thought it was over_

 _Aw that's just great_

Nymara's sister's music stopped, and the loud sounds of pounding on Nymara's locked bedroom door came from the two tigers.

"Hey, fuck off, we're trying to listen to our own music here!" Koki shrieked, not moving from the foot of Nymara's bed, a grin on her face.

"Yeah, Shara and Erica!" Nymara hollered over the music and turning up the volume.

 _The whole damn world is just as obsessed_

 _With who's the best dressed and who's having sex_

 _Who's got the money, who gets the honeys_

 _Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess_

 _And you still don't have the right look_

 _And you don't have the right friends_

 _Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends_

 _High school never ends_

"We're getting Dad!" Her sister's screamed in unison, their footsteps marching off and down the stairs. Nymara froze.

"Shit, they always result to getting our step-father cause they know I fucking hate him replacing my dad…" Nymara groaned. Then, an idea struck her.

She darted to a drawer on her dresser, pulling out a tape recorder. "Here, record the music in this thing!"

Koki took it from Nymara. "Okay, why? Are we going somewhere? Ooh, like vandalizin' the school!" Koki said excitedly, gasping with glee.

"I love the way you think, sister!" Nymara said, clicking the recorder on.

 _Check out the popular kids_

 _You'll never guess what Jessica did_

 _How did Mary Kate lose all that weight_

 _And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight_

 _And the only thing that matters_

 _Is climbing up that social ladder_

 _Still care about your hair and the car you drive_

 _Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five_

 _Reese Witherspoon,_

 _She's the prom queen_

 _Bill Gates,_

 _Captain of the chess team_

 _Jack Black, the clown_

 _Brad Pitt, the quarterback_

 _I've seen it all before_

 _I want my money back_

"I think we can go now!" Nymara said, opening her window and skidding down the roof tiles with expertise. It was obvious she'd snuck out this way before. Koki closed the window, leaving a pebble to keep it propped up so they could get back in later.

"What should we do first, the outside of the school…" Koki said, lost in thought. She gasped. "Or Dr. Harris' room!" She cried, grinning evilly at the thought of vandalizing the school and her most hated teacher.

Nymara hoisted Koki up onto her shoulders as she typed in the password to the garage and opened a box with several paint cans inside and carrying it into a small car, though large to Koki.

Music still played faintly from the open window, the pair listening as the song wound down to an end.

 _The whole damn world is just as obsessed_

 _With who's the best dressed and who's having sex_

 _Who's in the clubs and who's on the drugs_

 _Who's throwing up before they digest_

 _And you still don't have the right look_

 _And you don't have the right friends_

 _And you still listen to the same shit you did back then_

 _High school never ends_

"Let's hurry!" Nymara ordered, sticking her keys into ignitions and pulling out of the garage.

 _High school never ends_

 _The whole damn world is just as obsessed_

 _With who's the best dressed and who's having sex_

 _Who's got the money, who gets the honeys_

 _Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess_

 _And I still don't have the right look_

 _And I still have the same three friends_

 _And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then_

 _High school never ends_

 _High school never ends_

 _High school never ends_

 _Here we go again_

(Song end)

Nymara sped over the limit as they drove to school, Nymara parking clearly in two places crookedly. Koki looked at her funny as the ligeress locked the car. "Did you… Did you pass your driver's test?"

Nymara shrugged. "Never passed a thing in my life. At least we didn't die."

Koki laughed. "I couldn't take my driver's test, look at me," she said, still laughing. "I'm too short!"

She popped open the trunk, handing Koki a couple of the spray paint cans. "You gonna help or what?" Nymara held a green, black and blue in her large paws, shaking them tauntingly in Koki's face. "Plus, any animal can drive. They do make cars in different sizes for a reason, pal."

"Okay, well my aunt and uncle flipped out when I wanted to use their car to take it. Besides, I'd much rather have someone drive me," Koki explained, patting Nymara's leg. "Thanks for that, mate."

Nymara rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You gonna take these cans or what?" She asked, holding up red, purple and orange cans for Koki to take.

Koki grabbed them, rolling her eyes. "Ya just had to give me the shitty colors, didn't ya?" Koki said, smirking.

Nymara snickered, letting Koki up on her back to hoist over the locked fence. "You can use mine, too, if you want. But I got the perfect idea what to write and where everyone can see it."

"Ooh, where is it? What's the brilliant plan for this?" Koki asked, her crystal blue eyes bright and wide with interest.

"Gymnasium floor. Everyone gathers there in the mornings cause it's the only place with heating in this shitty school." Nymara smirked as Koki picked the lock around the fence, letting Nymara in.

"What should we write? It has to say something about this fuckin' hell place we go to,"

"You'll see soon enough, Koki. Just write the letters I say?" Nymara asked, beginning to write a traditional capital 'S' in graffiti style.

…

"This is legendary!" Nymara cackled, though her laugh was cut short as distant sirens were heard. She dropped the paint can she holding in shock. "Koki, Koki, hurry, hurry!" She urged, "or we're gonna get caught!"

"I'm goin' as fast as I can, give Shorty some time!" Koki teased, laughing in spite of herself.

"I am I the only one who hears fucking police sirens?!" Nymara snapped, her collar flashing orange but she didn't realize it.

"No, I hear it, but I can hide. And run. 'Cause I actually _do_ P.E like a normal animal," Koki clarified, shooting Nymara an amused look.

Not hearing the joking tone in Koki's voice, Nymara clenched her fists in anger, though her eyes were slightly damp. She cried out loudly as the collar zapped her, a small stream of tears flowing down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away.

"Still, I don't fancy going back to jail." Nymara said, laughing dryly.

Koki looked shocked. "B-back to jail?!" Koki yelped, scrambling up Nymara's shoulder. "W-what do you mean?"

"Shit. I didn't want to explain it, but it looks I got no choice. I spent a couple months in a detention facility for… ahem, robbing a mini mart. But I really don't feel like telling the story. I'm eighteen now, and I could actually get tried for an adult. I was fifteen last time, Ugh, can we just flee now?" Nymara said, quickly changing the subject.

The sirens stopped, but the sounds of several car doors closing replaced it, followed by large footsteps.

Koki threw her hands up in the air. "You wouldn't hurt a virgin, would you?! Y-you can't arrest a virgin!" Koki screamed, breaking into tears.

"They're not even in the gym yet, Koki!" Nymara scolded, pulling Koki's arms down. "We can still make it back to my house. Just leave the cans."

"I'm a virgin, I tell you! A virgin! Virgin!" Koki shrieked, still in hysterics.

"Shut the fuck up, do you actually wanna get caught?!" Nymara hissed under her breath as she darted through the gym doors and towards the back entrance. "Maybe I can jump the fence there…" She said softly, speeding up, much to Koki's dismay.

"Too fast!" Koki said, though her voice didn't seem to phase Nymara.

"Put the koala down, and put your arms in the air where we can see them!" Came a manly voice, amplified through a mega-phone. Nymara's breath hitched in her throat, a yell building in her throat. Her collar beeped a warning orange.

Nymara placed Koki down, inhaling deeply and letting out a fierce roar to the police, hoping to intimidate them, but she'd forgotten all about her collar and it sent an electrical bolt down her body, the ligeress falling to the ground in agony.

Koki raced to Nymara's aid, balling her fists as the police came forward to the duo. Nymara lifted her head slightly, laughing dryly in spite of their situation, Koki still screaming that she was a virgin.

"Well, we're fucked."

 **A/N**

 **Pix: Yay, don't y'all love cliffhangers? No? Ah, too bad. Don't forget to R &R (meaning read and review in case you didn't know it) **

**Italy: Ciao guys! Wow, my day was amazing! And yep, cliffhangers are always fun, especially when you're hanging off a cliff! Yay! I'm a busy person, I have to listen to 'Disco Pogo' and 'We No Speak Americano'! Bye! :P**


	4. Chapter 3: Well, We're Fucked Part 2

**A/N**

 **Pix: Wow nobody reviewed… Talk about disappointment…**

(Recap)

"Well, we're fucked." Nymara spat, her eyes flickering in an effort to stay conscious, but her collar kept shocking her repeatedly from her heart rate spiking, and the pain was zapping all the energy from her.

Koki had stopped yelling, now trying feebly to protect Nymara from the police nearing them.

"Keep your paws in the air!" A rhino ordered, but Koki didn't seem to process the words, not moving from Nymara's side.

A elephant scooped Koki up easily in an arm, Nymara struggling to her feet and roaring despite her suffering, she attempted to protect Koki.

Her collar turned red for about the eleventh time since the police had arrived, and it shocked her again. Nymara cried out, her roar filled with agony as she desperately tried to rip the neckband off her throat.

The electrical bolt had sapped her remaining energy, and Nymara fell to the ground, her vision going back and she welcomed the blissful, black silence.

…

"Nymara? Nymara!"

"Oh, great… I wake up with this raging migraine…" Nymara croaked, rubbing her temples and staring down at Koki. She looked around a bland room, with a bolted shut door and two soggy bunk beds. "Where in hell are we?" Nymara asked, struggling to remember what happened that would have caused them to be in this odd room.

"Uh, juviee for now." Koki whispered, flinching at the horrified look on Nymara's face.

"Shit, it was the vandalizing, wasn't it?" Nymara rasped, looking around for anything to drink. She groaned, cupping her face in her large paws and falling backwards onto the damp, yellowing bottom bunk bedside with a loud squeak from the mattress.

"Mm-hmm." Koki sighed, hopping down from the top bunk and next to Nymara.

The door of the room they were being held in make a creaking noise, and slid open, a ram with a security guard uniform standing in front of the doorway. "Follow me." He bleated, turning around as they duo jumped off the bedside.

"Names?" The ram demanded.

"Koki Supialson." Koki mumbled, watching as the officer pecked in the letters. He then turned to Nymara.

"Name."

Nymara was silent for a moment. "Bucky McBoing Boing." She drawled sarcastically. The ram began typing it in for a second, but after a moment, he shot his head up and gave Nymara a look. She lifted her paw, flipping the ram off with her tongue sticking out.

"Name." The ram's voice had deepened, clearly unamused with Nymara's sarcasm. The ligeress rolled her eyes.

"Nymara Pridely." She grumbled, tempted to chomp his horns off as he handed Koki and Nymara the plaques to pose for their mugshots.

"What was the crime?" The ram asked, sitting in front of the computer screen again.

"Vandalism." Koki sighed, itching at her ear nervously.

"What did you write?" The ram questioned, this time his horizontal pupils staring at Nymara.

"'Swiggity Swell, Y'all Belong In Fucking Hell.'" Nymara said sarcastically, a scornful smirk perking at corners of her mouth. The officer looked at Koki for clarification, as if he thought Nymara was pulling another joke. Koki stifled a giggle as she nodded.

The ram entered the words, shaking his head, though he looked like he was holding back a laugh as well.

Koki took her mugshots first, shamefully obeying as she stood to the side, now waiting for Nymara to finish her shots.

"Turn." The sheep ordered, ignoring Nymara as she cussed him out and flipped him off several times. Nymara stopped yelling as she heard the familiar blip of her tame collar turning a warning orange. The ram looked curious about it, though he said nothing, happy she'd quieted down.

The ram led them into a room, where orange jumpers were presented, much to Nymara's dismay. "But they don't even match my eye color!" Nymara protested, batting her eyes at the new guard, an ox. He didn't react.

"Change in there." The ox bellowed, pointing to a small room, the uncomfortably sauntering out in the eyesore of clothes a few minutes later. Nymara hadn't taken off a necklace, a cheap 25 cent ring slung on the chain, and her tame collar still was clasped around her neck.

"Necklace." The ox demanded, opening a palm for her to place it in. Nymara enveloped it in her hand.

"Suspects can keep small personal items nowadays. I can keep this." Nymara dictated, huffing angrily and folding her arms. The ox eyed her collar, but upon realization of what it was, he didn't question it.

"Go through there for fingerprinting." He ordered, folding their casual clothings into neat squares and into separate bins.

Nymara strolled through the door, lifting Koki up so she could print her paw prints on the paper. The polar bear motioned for Nymara to place down her prints, but Nymara shook her head. "Y'all already got mine a few years ago."

The lady polar bear clicked her mouse on the computer, and nodded for Nymara to proceed, where the duo were patted down, Nymara almost biting the hands of the panther patting her.

"Where are we going now?" Koki asked as they headed through yet another doorway.

"A health screening." Nymara replied, scowling. She clearly hated this part.

Koki submitted to the x-ray and blood test, Nymara clearly refusing, and giving them Doctor Yuu's number in reply.

"Are you participants of any gangs?" A leopardess inquired, Koki and Nymara both laughing at the idea.

"Nope." They answered in unison, and were placed in a cell room again.

"This is totally shitty!" Nymara howled, kicking the bedpost in fury.

"Careful, Nymara. You're gonna buzz yourself." Koki warned, but Nymara paid no heed to the warning.

"I'm in fucking jail again!" Nymara screamed, collapsing onto the bedside as she was jolted by the collar.

"Yo, officer!" Koki called out. "I want my phone call!" She swung on the bars of the cell, getting the attention of a grizzly bear. He grunted, opening the cell and leading her to the landline.

"You calling your aunt?" Nymara called out, her voice sorrowful and apologetic.

"Yeah. I'm fuckin' dead." Koki drawled, dialing the numbers and waiting for them to pick up.

"You wanna call, too?" The bear asked gruffly. Nymara slumped down on the bunk bed.

"Nah. No one would even answer. No one to call." Nymara muttered sadly, rolling on her side, the collar getting in the way of her comfortableness.

…

A few hours had passed, and Koki's aunt and uncle had arrived at the station, scolding her for getting in trouble, but Nymara knew they were only worried.

"Can't you post bail for Nymara, too?" Koki pleaded, but her aunt had glared Nymara and sighed.

"We barely had enough money to get you, Koki. Now get your belongings and let's get on home." Her aunt coaxed, Koki leaving Nymara reluctantly.

"Actually, officer!" Nymara called to the bear. "Can I have that call now?"

Nymara nibbled on the edge of her lip, laughing nervously as she heard the voice of the animal who answered the phone, his voice a sexy, sleepy drawl.

"Who dis?" Pete slurred. Her call seemed to have waken him.

"Hiya, Petey. It's, uh, Mari." Nymara replied, twirling the cord of the phone with a finger.

"Oh, Mari! What are you doing up so early?" Pete asked, his voice perking up as he recognized her voice.

"Oh, you know, getting arrested. No biggie." Nymara laughed loudly, clearing her throat. A glass cup shattered on Pete's end of the line.

"Again?! Mari, what did you do this time?" Pete demanded. She could hear his feet tapping worriedly and his stubby tail swishing back and forth as he paced.

"Vandalized the school." Nymara whispered. She heard him shift the phone to his other ear, and sigh loudly. He was most likely holding his head on his paws.

"Mari, you're gonna be working at a Bugga Burger in Savanna Central next thing you know! Or you'll move back here and be just like our fathers! Never being able to hold a job because they were former felons!" Pete exclaimed, and she heard his tame collar zap him and his yelp of pain.

"Please, Mari. I-I'll scrounge up some money for your bail in a couple days, okay?" He panted. He was still getting accustomed to his collar monitoring his heart spikes.

"No! I mean, you don't have to bail me out this time. I survived jail a for a few months when I was fifteen, I can do it here." Nymara sighed, clutching her necklace. She imagined Pete was holding his as well.

"Have it your way. But I'll come down and visit you in a couple days. See you, Saturday?" Pete asked. Nymara cracked a smile.

"It's a date, Petey. Gotta go. It's lights out." Nymara said quickly and hung the phone back up.

"Back in the cell, Stripey." The grizzly ordered. It was this moment Nymara realized the bear was a girl.

"No prob, grumpy pants." Nymara said with a hearty salute. The grizzly roughly shoved Nymara in the cell, about to close it when a rhino officer came through the doors with a female fox in an oversized hoodie and jeans.

"Ah, Jadis. Wondering when you'd show up again." The grizzly said, her voice almost affectionate. "You can room with this sassy-ass."

"You got it, Gertrude." The fox chirped, seemingly not minding as the rhino roughly shoved her in, the long limbed fox almost getting thrown into the wall.

"Ah!" The fox noticed Nymara, smiling cheerfully. "I'm Jadis! What's your name?"

"Uh, why?" Nymara asked, unsure of this vixen.

"It is the polite thing to do." Jadis rolled her eyes like it was obvious. "Plus, Gertrude seems to like you." She nodded her muzzle to the grizzly bear.

"Her? Like me?" Nymara threw her head back in a short laugh. "No one really likes me, especially officers."

"Ah, you seem like-a real hoot!" Jadis crowed, leaping up onto the bedside next to Nymara. "So, what do they call you?"

Deciding Jadis' trusting attitude was perfect to have a little fun with, Nymara held a paw out. "Bucky McBoing Boing atcha service."

"Well, Bucky, from your little mental wall here," Jadis made a square shape with her paws, "I see you've been here before. Hmm, I'd say early teen. Maybe fourteen-ish. Probably something like petty theft. Am I right?"

Nymara opened her mouth, her jaw dropping in surprise. "Aw, don't be all shocked! You're gonna catch flies…." Jadis chuckled, closing Nymara's mouth.

"How'd you know that?" Nymara demanded. Jadis rolled her eyes again.

"You-a got this whole tough girl facade goin' on here, but I can see past it, girl. Kindred folk, I am. Like you, I mean." Jadis urged, hopping up on her feet. "Just like-a I know your name ain't 'Bucky McBoing Boing.'"

Nymara smiled to herself. _Jadis sure is funny._ "Nymara." The ligeress shook Jadis' paw. "I hope you don't mind my asking, but what exactly are you, Jadis? You look like a fox but you act like a wolf." Nymara concluded, eyeing Jadis.

Jadis smirked, flipping and doing a handstand. "Simple. I'm a maned wolf. Not a fox, though I was adopted by a family of foxes. That's how I met Floyd." She trilled, her lime green eyes popping out cheerily.

"Who's Floyd?" Nymara inquired, keeping her voice low so the guards wouldn't hear them.

"My boyfriend. He'll see I'm missin' and post bail in-a couple-a days." Jadis yawned. "I was only shopliftin' for the kids again."

"Kids? You're a mother?" Nymara was surprised. Jadis couldn't have been over twenty two.

"Me and Floyd? Nah! Floyd and I aren't the same species, so havin' kids would be impossible. I steal for the orphans. Yeah, real Robin Hood, ain't I?" Jadis drawled, climbing up the ladder of the bunk beds to the top one.

"It's a good cause." Nymara admitted. "I'd probably never do something like that. Too selfish. Aren't interspecies relationships frowned upon, though?"

"Says the ligeress." Jadis retorted, though she didn't sound angry. Nymara gasped loudly in shock, and Jadis swung onto the bottom bunk in worry.

"Shit, hun, I'm sorry! Jadis apologized. "I just know a hybrid when I see one. Floyd's a fennec-grey fox hybrid. I think-a hybrids are real nice. Proof interspecies can coexist. Or at least in-a some of us."

Nymara perked up, a bright smile on her face. "Another hybrid? Me and Pete aren't alone!"

"Pete? I take he's another hybrid, as well." Jadis concluded, clicking her tongue to pass time.

"Yep. A blynx." Nymara answered.

"Hey, is anyone gonna bail you?" Jadis asked. "What you even do?"

"I graffitied my school gym floor with spray paint cans sayin' 'Swiggity Swell, Y'all Belong In Fuckin' Hell.'" Nymara replied, chuckling at the phrase again. It was still genius.

Jadis burst out laughing, though she cut herself short, careful not to alert any guards. "That's pure gold! Say, if you ain't-a gettin' bailed, Floyd and I always could."

"Nah, I'll just wait it out. Pete's coming to visit me Saturday, anyways." Nymara replied, flopping down on the bed and wrapping the thin wool blanket over her. "Night, Jadis. It was awesome to meet you."

"Same to ya, Nymara. I think we're gonna be real pals." Jadis expressed, leaping up to the top bunk and falling asleep almost instantly.

…

"Up and at 'em!" A loud hippo stirred Nymara and Jadis awake. "Breakfast!"

"Mmm!" Jadis exclaimed as the bars of their cell opened. "Prison slop, my favorite!" She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Nymara chuckled to herself. It was Saturday, and a day had passed since she'd been roomed with Jadis. She announced that at every meal.

"Quiet, Howlson." The hippo guard ordered. Jadis mimicked Nymara's sassy salute and they strolled to breakfast, in the predator line.

"Floyd should be-a bailing me today." Jadis said through mouthfuls of the slop Nymara assumed was food. She shoved her portion over to the she-wolf.

"You said that blynx pal is comin' too see ya?" Jadis asked, wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her hoodie. Somehow, she'd managed to not have guards catch her in civies clothing. Until, now.

"Howlson!" The hippo hollered, the pounding footsteps of the animal charging to their table. "What are doing in that? You should be in a jumper like everyone else!"

Jadis glanced down at the clothes she'd been arrested in. "Oh, my bad, Officer Lagoon. I'll change right now. Why don't you-a escort me?"

The hippo raised an eyebrow, but she firmly grasped Jadis' back and led her to the rooms with the jumper suits and where they kept everyone's belongings.

Minutes later, Jadis returned, suited up in the orange jumper, but it wasn't how her fur and the color of the jumper clashed that made Nymara stare at her. It was the black neckband strapped firmly on Jadis' neck.

"W-what? You have one, too?" Nymara breathed, pulling down the shirt collar of the jumper to reveal her own.

Jadis' expression flashed sadly for a moment, but she managed a wide grin. "Yeah! I had an incident with-a moose a few days ago and they-a fitted me with-a this. It…. It was then I discovered I was a hybrid like Floyd. Part maned wolf, part african wild dog." Jadis admitted, her voice lower than a whisper.

"Howlson, Pridely! You got visitors!" The hippo guard called out. Jadis leapt up, racing with a shining in her eyes as she saw the face of a dusty greyish fox.

"Floyd!" Jadis squealed, her eyes lighting up in joy as a guard handed her a bin with her belongings in it.

"You're free again, Howlson. Don't let me catch you stealing again." The grizzly bear- Gertrude- said sternly.

"Wait, Nymara!" Jadis realized, turning around and spotting the ligeress chatting between the glass with her blynx friend. "Look, someone posted bail for you!" Jadis announced, stealing the phone away from Pete.

Nymara shot a look at Pete. "I told you I could handle being in here!" She growled. Pete threw his arms up in the air.

"I swear I didn't bail you, as much as I wanted to." He insisted, hugging her as an officer handed the ligeress a bin with her clothing in it.

Nymara looked towards Jadis. "You didn't have your boyfriend bail me, did you?" She asked her new hybrid friend.

The fennec-grey fox hybrid shook his head. "Nope. Jadis mentioned you, but that you wanted to tough it out." His greyish eyes seemed to drift upwards, staring at the collars on Pete and Nymara's necks.

"You two are hybrids like Jadis and myself?" Floyd asked, divulging that he wore a tame collar as well.

"Why is it that we're all hybrids and we all have 'tame collars'?" Pete growled. Floyd's shoulders sagged.

"I'm betting we all mindlessly attacked someone in our earlier lives." Floyd rested his chin in his paw. "Jadis was fitted with hers recently, and I've had mine since I was thirteen."

Nymara gasped softly in shock. "Pete was given his recently, and I was ten. Floyd, how old are you?" Nymara demanded, pacing as if she had an idea.

"I'm twenty one. Wait, when you were ten…" Floyd trailed off, realizing at what Nymara was getting at.

"You were thirteen. We got our collars at exactly eight years ago. I'm betting Jadis only got hers four days ago, just like Pete did." Nymara balled her fists. "I don't think us attacking those animals were accidents. I think someone is targeting hybrids like us."

"Hold on," Pete said, "if I didn't bail you, and Floyd didn't bail you, and we all know your family wouldn't bail you, then who did, Nymara?"

Nymara dashed up to one of the officers, politely clearing her throat. "Excuse me, can you tell me who bailed me?" The bison to whom she was speaking to nodded kindly.

"Of course! He was a real sure of himself lion. Leone Pridely he said his name was. Said he was your father."

 **A/N**

 **Pix: Nymara's father?! Ohhhhhaaaaa! (Idk what that was) And their outbursts weren't accidents, you say? Hmmmm, wonder what could possibly be in store for us….**

 **Italy:** **Hehe, Koki's just being bailed out like a wuss. What a baby. So, I dunno who's a senior and who's not, but we aren't (us the writers aren't, but Koki and Nymara are), just clearing that up. School's a bitch, too many tests. Plus, a stressful project that counts for 10% of all of our fucking classes for our final grades. Yep. So, if we don't update very often, that's why. Welp, byyyyyyyyyyye! :P**


End file.
